Cuz I'm Awesome
by Rocking Out
Summary: I hate Jack. I really do. “Oh! Ann! You’re here!” He said happily, coming out of his house. “Yeah, whatever.” I said through clenched teeth. I really wanted to give his a piece of my mind right now. But I couldn’t for some reason. Not with Jack.
1. Revenge

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I just LOVE Harvest Moon. And I love this pairing too! I'm not going to tell you who, but you'll probably be able to guess after the first chapter. Reviews MORE than welcome!!! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I awoke to someone calling my name.

"ANN! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!!"

Oh good Goddess. Shut up father.

When I continued to ignore him he yelled louder. I finally dragged myself out of bed, taking my sweet time of course, and went downstairs to see what had _his _panties in a bunch.

"How may I help you?" I asked sarcastically, not too happy about my rude awakening.

"Oh, there you are. Breakfast's ready." He said, smiling and handing me a plate full of cheesy omelet.

"You woke me up for that?!"

"Well...yeah." I groaned. "What?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"The way you were yelling you would have thought that this Inn was burning down." He laughed at that. I rolled my eyes and poured myself the first of my usual three cups of coffee. My dad says that it's stunting my growth and making me hyper. But I knew better. I was hyper 24/7. With the exception of early morning. Aka, now.

"Dad it's only six in the morning!" I gasped, looking at the clock. He shrugged like it was no big thing. I would show him.

Why?

'Cuz I'm awesome!

I chortled to myself over my favorite catch phrase, but quickly stopped when my father looked my way and I glared at him instead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I was done with breakfast I quickly got dressed and went to the Goddess Pond, where I usually spent my mornings, after of course I SLEPT IN as long as I wanted to. Grr. My dadwould pay.

I saw Popuri there already when I arrived. Goddess she annoyed the heck out of me. I mean really, _who _had pink hair? Aside from Lillia of course, who was the kindest woman on this planet, the whole family seriously got on my nerves. Popuri had pink hair and a squeaky voice which she constantly used to whine about things. Rick was a hypocrite, always talking about how Kai was, quote, "taking advantage" of Popuri, when _he_ was getting Karen drunk every night just so she would go out with him. And their dad, well I haven't actually _met _him, but judging from the stories, he was a complete jerk also. Poor Lillia.

I stood by the lake for awhile, just enjoying the fresh air. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a soft voice say hello. I just about jumped out of my skin.

"HOLY BISCUITS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped about five feet into the air. I whipped around to see who this person was and what the heck he thought he was doing!

It was a young man about my age, twenty-one. He had a huge cowlick in his dark brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He wore overalls. He was tall, taller than me, and even I had to admit that he was handsome. _Really handsome..._

Oh shut up, you voice in head!

I was threatening myself now. Just perfect.

"Um...hi." He said.

"Oh...hi. Sorry about that. I'm Ann."

"Jack." He said, extending his hand out towards me. I took it. He had big calloused hands, but he was surprisingly gentle when he shook. I just stared at his hand like an idiot until he let go. Then I looked at him in the face.

"Wait, are you the new farmer?" I asked. I had heard dad talk about it with a drunken Duke awhile ago.

_I trudged down the stairs to do my work shift like usual when I heard voices. I looked around the bar. It was my dad and Duke, who were obviously drunk. I rolled my eyes. Why my dad wanted me to serve drinks to Duke, was beyond me. He didn't need anymore, that was for sure._

"_Hey! My man Doug! How are you?" Duke's voice rang out across the Inn, loud and obnoxious._

"_Hello Duke." He smiled, a bit wearily._

"_Sit down!" Duke boomed. My dad did as he was told. "How are things?"_

"_Just fine! And you?" He asked heartily._

"_Oh, awesome!" Duke laughed girlishly. "Did you hear? We're getting a new resident!"_

"_Oh! Is that so?" My dad, asked, getting more and more into this conversation._

"_You bet! He finally took over that old dump of a farm! Haha! Sucker!"_

"_Well I bet the mayor's happy about that." The two men laughed loudly together, until Mayor Thomas himself entered the Inn. Doug was instantly quiet. Duke just kept laughing like the idiot he was..._

I snickered. The mayor hadn't been too happy when Duke rashly told him _what _they were talking about. But I guess he had been right. I figured he heard it from Manna, one of the gossiping mothers of Mineral Town and also Duke's wife.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

Suddenly I felt bad for Jack. I had seen the farm a few times, and the debris pile was even larger than Kai's ego, if that's possible. I snickered again at that, but stopped abruptly when I saw the look on Jack's face.

"Oh, sorry. That really sucks, you know."

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes. "That leech of a mayor you guys have is very convincing. But wow, is he evil." I couldn't disagree with him there.

"Want me to come help out or something?" I still felt bad. Which was very unlike me.

"Really?" His eyes lit up with excitement. "You would do that for me?"

"Sure, sure." I said, waving my hand. I brushed off his gratitude like it was nothing.

"Wow! Thanks so much! See you tomorrow Ann!" And with that he darted off. Probably before I could change my mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I walked back to the Inn and my home slowly, letting my thoughts wander a bit to a certain someone. My train of thought crashed suddenly when a voice yelled:

"ANN!" I nearly jumped out of my skin again, for the second time this day.

"Goddess Dad! What?!" I yelled back, my hand on my pounding heart.

"I need your help over here!" I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. The man was about as helpless as a newborn baby. Couldn't do anything for himself. I shook my head, mumbling and making _tsk tsk _sounds as I approached Doug. He was sitting with Duke, drinking.

Wonderful.

"Annie-kins could you bring us some drinks?" He asked, looking at me innocently.Annie-kins? _UGH. _He hadn't called me that since I was five!

"Get them yourself you lazy butt!" I said but wasn't heard at all over Duke's booming laughter.

"Annie-kins?" He finally asked, wiping tears from his eyes. I stomped to the kitchen, muttering.

"Dookie-pie." I had heard Manna call him this, in the rare moments that they weren't yelling at each other.

When I got to the kitchen, I suddenly had a brilliant plan.

I was going to get back at my father. _And _Duke.

I grinned evilly and cackled like the evil genius I was, rubbing my hands together greedily.

I went over to the fridge, and took out raw eggs, moldy cheese, (I have no idea how long it's been in there) leftover spinach, and a piece of fried chicken. I put it all in the blender then added food coloring.

Then it was time to give them their precious drinks. I exited the kitchen and walked over to their table.

"Here you go, gentlemen," I said, smiling angelically. "Hope you enjoy your drinks." Then I went and sat behind the counter to watch the results.

Doug drank first. He put the glass to his lips and sipped. Then his eyes almost popped out of his head as he gagged over the thing. I had to put both my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing. Duke didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. He tipped his head back and drank heartily. I watched as he proceeded to spit it all over Doug.

By now, I was rolling on the ground laughing my butt off.

But they didn't even notice.

Stupid drunks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Well there you have it. The first chapter. I promise more fluff in future ones. Thanks so much for reading!! Now please review...**


	2. All Play and No Work

**Hey I'm back!! This one is SUPER fluffy, just like I promised. Please review. Reviews are awesome-they MOTIVATE me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I wish I did...but...I don't. So yeah.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hate Jack.

I really do.

I gaped at the massive mess of a field he had, which was about ten times worse since when I last saw it. _Why _had I agreed to this? _WHY_?!

Jack just _had _to go all sad-little-puppy-dog on me to make me feel bad for him and MAKE agree to this stupid chore!

_Well...you kinda did suggest it._

Once again, shut up.

Stupid voice in head.

"Oh! Ann! You're here!" He said happily, coming out of his house.

"Yeah, whatever." I said through clenched teeth. I really wanted to give his a piece of my mind right now. I really did. But I couldn't for some reason. Not with Jack.

"Ann...is there something wrong?" He asked in a soft, warm voice. I blushed.

"N-no."

_Why are you acting like this?_ I don't know. I don't care. Just shut up.

"Okay..."

A few minuted of awkward silence passed before he said:

"Well, I thought we could start with the weeds. If that's okay with you."

I looked over at the field and felt my jaw go slack.

No that is not okay with me!!!

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get this over with." I said, turning and heading straight for the field. I knelt down and started pulling out weeds. Jack followed my example, heading for the opposite side of the field. Good. It was probably better that way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stood up, wiping sweat from my forehead. Thank goodness I was finally done. Pulling weeds was hard work!

"Ann!"

I turned around just in time to see Jack trip over a forgotten weed and next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and Jack was on top of me.

"Eep!" I gasped, seeing that his face was only inches from mine, not to mention the awkward...position...

"Didn't see that one." He breathed. His breath smelled good, like peppermint. Then he slowly rose and helped me up.

"Sorry about that." I blushed. "Are you all done? Maybe we should do the rocks next, since chopping branches and stumps will require walking over to the lumber shed, which is over there." He pointed to a tiny storage bin, quite a ways away from where we were standing. I groaned. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought so. You can go home now, if you like." He smiled gently. I considered this briefly, but decided against it. It's not like I was missing anything special back at the Inn.

"No, that's okay. I'll stay."

"Awesome." He grinned. "Since there's only one hammer, I'll let you handle the little ones. Just throw them in the water or somewhere. I don't really care."

"No," I objected. "I wanna do the big ones." He gave me a funny look but finally shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'll go get the hammer." And he left for his house. He returned a few minutes later, carrying the hammer. At least that's what I thought it was. Goddess that thing was huge!

"Here you go." He said, handing it to me.

"Oomph." Wow it was heavy too. Jack watched as I dragged it across the field to a particularly large stone. I lifted it as much as I could (which wasn't very much) and slammed it down hard on the stone. Absolutely nothing happened. I hit it again. Still nothing. Not even a crack. _Grr. _I was getting angry now. I hit it again and again but still no results.

"DIE YOU STUPID ROCK!" I hit it. "DIE DIE!!" I heard Jack laughing and I turned to glare at him.

"What?!" I asked.

"N-nothing. It's just...you look so funny..." And with that he starting laughing again. I wanted to stomp my foot, or maybe throw something. He must have seen the look on my face because he stopped.

"Sorry." He said. "Here, let me show you how to do it right." He walked around so he was standing directly behind me. Then he leaned in and wrapped both arms around me so he could hold the hammer with me. I blushed at his touch. Slowly he lifted the hammer high, high above our heads and brought it back down gently against the rock to show me the correct position. Then he did it again, this time bringing it down with lots of force. I gasped as the rock halfway smashed. "How about you finish the rest." He said, backing away. I nodded, and (with much effort) lifted it above my head. It wasn't as high as Jack got it, but I was proud of myself for getting it this far up. Then, with a loud smashing sound, the rock was pounded into smithereens. I grinned proudly at myself, and stepped back to admire my handiwork. I turned around to see Jack applauding me. I grinned even wider still, and bowed graciously.

"Thank you, thank you." He laughed at my silliness, and soon enough I joined in. Finally we stopped.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

"Starving!" All that hard work had done it. He smiled.

"Awesome. Come on inside and I'll see what I can cook for you." I blushed as I realized he was inviting me to have dinner with him.

"Okay." I followed him into his tiny shack of a house.

"I had Gotz build a kitchen as soon as I got here. What do you think?" I stared at his almost empty kitchen. It definitely wasn't as big as the one back at the Inn, but it was homey. I liked it.

"Hmm..." Jack said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "What would you like to eat, Ann?" I shugged.

"Anything. Just as long as it doesn't take long. I'm famished!" I said. He laughed.

"Okay."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We eventually just ended up eating PB&J sandwiches, because Jack didn't have very many ingredients and well, what can you make faster than sandwiches? Nothing really, except maybe those 60 second microwavable store bought things.

We mostly ate in silence, until I finally decided to try and make conversation.

"So...you lived in the city up until now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm a true blue _city boy_." I snickered at the name he dubbed himself as.

"Is that so, City Boy?"

"Yup." He made a popping sound with his mouth on the P. I giggled.

"Well, I better head back to the Inn. Thanks for the food."

"Okay. Thanks so much for the help today. I'm pretty sure I can manage the wood, so I won't torture you anymore." I frowned slightly at the last part, but ignored it. Why did I care if Jack didn't need my help?

"Bye." I said, leaving for the door. "See you around."

"Bye, Ann."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ta-da!! Was it too fluffy? Review and tell me, please.**


End file.
